Troca de Favores
by Vic Pad's
Summary: Ela realmente precisava ir aquele encontro... E fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcance. Mas, infelizmente, tudo a levava para  Booth.


_n/a: dude, quando a inspiração vem é foda. Tava assistindo Zoey101 quando veio isso aí e eu resolvi postar, contando que tem alguns milênios que eu não posto necas._

Troca de favores.

- E o que vocês concluem com isso? – Perguntou Sweets.

- Que essas consultas são pura perda de tempo. – Respondeu Booth, levantando-se da cadeira e saindo do escritório de Brennan.

- Esses agentes especiais do FBI... – Resmungou o psicólogo.

- Dr. Sweets, eu preciso realmente... Ir! – Disse Brennan, após olhar no seu relógio de pulso.

Seu encontro com Andrew... Seria dali a uma hora e ela havia deixado o seu carro em casa, já que viera com Booth.

Procurou o agente por todo Jeffersonian, mas não o viu em lugar algum.

- Dr. Hodgins! – Ela chamou, e o entomologista - que estava em pé na plataforma principal -, virou-se. – Você poderia fazer um grande favor para mim?

- Claro Dra. B, tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance. – Hodgins respondeu prontamente.

- Poderia emprestar-me o seu carro? Apenas por essa noite.

- Eu emprestaria, porém, a Cam me pediu para entregar esses pacotes com as amostras de solo ao redor do corpo da vítima em uma base um pouco longe daqui. – Justificou-se, aparentemente tentando ler o nome do local na caixa térmica.

- Então, podemos fazer assim: convencerei a Dra. Saroyan a incumbir essa tarefa a outra pessoa...

- E o carro será todo seu. – Completou Hodgins, mas ao ver a expressão confusa de Brennan, logo tratou de corrigir-se: - Eu a emprestarei o automóvel.

-x-

Brennan entrou no escritório de Cam um pouco ofegante, atraindo a atenção da chefe.

- Dra. Brennan... Posso ajudá-la?

- Sim, Dra. Saroyan, realmente pode... – Respondeu a antropóloga. – Não teria como a Dra. Pedir para outra pessoa entregar as amostras que o Dr. Hodgins entregará? Preciso que ele empreste-me seu carro. – Explicou Brennan.

- Realmente, não há mais a quem pedir, todos estão bastante atarefados, mas eu poderia entregar pessoalmente, se a Ângela não me pedisse ajuda para procurar as vítimas no arquivo. – Brennan saiu rapidamente para a sala da artista.

- Ange, você poderia procurar as vítimas no arquivo sem a Dra, Saroyan? – Perguntou a antropóloga, adentrando o escritório da melhor amiga.

- Olá para você também, Brenn. – Ângela fez uma pausa. – Oh, você quer dizer... Procurar as possíveis vitimas pela reconstrução facial? – Ela perguntou e Brennan assentiu com um meneio. – Realmente, é uma tarefa bastante, hum... Trabalhosa. Mas o que você quer da Cam?

- Preciso que ela entregue as amostras que o Dr. Hodgins tem que entregar para ele poder emprestar-me o carro para que eu possa comparecer ao meu encontro com Andrew. – A antropóloga explicou, mais uma vez.

- Hum... Então é um motivo nobre... É claro, querida! Mas o Sweets me pediu para descrever o perfil do Berimbau...

- Oh, então você ainda está tentando divorciar-se dele? – Perguntou .

- Na verdade, estou. – Respondeu a artista, sorrindo abertamente. – Eu e Jack estamos tentando nos casar, sabe? – Deu um suspiro cansado. – Eu já acabei o relatório para Sweets, mas ele insiste em pedir mais algumas informações extras. Indispensáveis de acordo com o mesmo. Se você pudesse realmente falar com ele...

-x-

- Dra. Brennan... De volta? – Sweets perguntou, convidativamente.

- Dr. Sweets, eu realmente preciso que o Dr. construa o perfil psicológico do tal Berimbau, ex-marido da Ange, sem as informações extras, porque ela me prometeu que iria procurar as vítimas no arquivo sem a Dra. Saroyan, que entregaria ela mesma a amostra do solo para Dr. Hodgins e que ele possa emprestar-me o carro para que eu compareça no encontro com o Andrew.

- Sim, eu construirei... – Ele respondeu, com cara de pensativo. – Mas, apenas se a Dra. Der um beijo no Agente Especial Seeley Booth.

- Sim? – Booth entrou de supetão na sala de Brennan, onde ela e Sweets conversavam.

_Por que todos me pedem para beijar o Booth?_

- E eu posso saber o motivo desse pedido? – A antropóloga perguntou.

- Sabe, eu realmente preciso terminar o meu livro.

_Tudo bem, vamos acabar logo com isso._

- O que está acon... – Começou Booth, mas foi interrompido por Brennan, que rapidamente grudou os seus lábios nos do parceiro, começando um beijo calmo e carinhoso.

- Ela apenas precisava de um motivo. – Murmurou Sweets para si mesmo, enquanto observava o beijo desenvolver-se para pequenos puxões nos cabelos do agente e uma bagunça nas roupas dos dois.

- Temperance, eu resolvi vir te bus... – Hacker iniciou, mas interrompeu-se após ver a cena.

_Realmente Andrew, hoje não era o seu dia de sorte, mas você tentou..._


End file.
